Northern Downpour
by hollowfirefly
Summary: PAIRINGS:Brendon Urie/Ryan Ross Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes SUMMARY: When Ryan Ross gets stuck in a downpour in northern Maine on his way to see his boyfriend Brendon Urie in New York, will Brendon be seduced by his charming, openly gay coworker Dallon Weekes, or will he stay faithful?


**30 Mins Before**

"_Fuck_!" Ryan breathed out as he kicked the front bumper of his car. "Not now!" He banged his head onto the hood and sighed. Stuff like this always happened to him. Especially when he had not time to deal with messed up transmissions and lousy cars. He could sell the car and get a new one but Ryan wanted to keep hold off the car he lost his virginity in.

Ryan pulled out his cell phone and held it up to the black sky overhead. _Come on_, Ryan thought. "Come on."

Two bars flashed across the top left corner of his phone screen.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Ryan heard background noise and possibly a party going on behind the sound of Brendon's voice on the other side. But to Ryan, Brendon was all he could hear fully.

"Hey. Bren." Ryan said trying not to sound too frantic. He knew that Brendon would be upset, he wouldn't show it though. But this had been the first time they were going to see each other after 2 months of Brendon constantly having to travel and Ryan not being able to afford to go.

"Ryan! Hey babe, hold on." Ryan could pick out a "I gotta go" and a "Alright see you in a bit" with a scuffling of feet when Brendon's voice came back.

"What's up Ry?" Brendon's voice always had an optimistic tone to it. Ryan would never get over how much he loved that.

"Well... You know I love you right?"

"Yeah... Is this going to be like the Stevie Wonder song?" Ryan could almost hear Brendon placing one hand on his hip, looking at Ryan like he was crazy or something.

Maybe he was.

"Nah... It's just... My car broke down in the middle of the Interstate and the sky above is fucking insane. Maine weather sucks dick."

"If you ever come home you can suck my dick." Brendon smiled onto the microphone of the cell.

"I'd love to babe, but seriously. I miss you and this is pissing me the fuck off!" Ryan began to frantically kick the shit out of the bumper in front of him.

"Calm down love. I would pick you up but I don't have a car... What about a bus?" The comical tone in Brendon's voice is now gone as he comes to grasp the situation.

"I don't have money Bren. You know that..." Ryan rubbed his temples and forehead, feeling the ache of a migraine pound in the back of his head.

There was an awkward pause that Ryan knew was Brendon thinking. He dare not disturb an artist at his work.

"How about you find Matt Smith, jump in his Tardis, and fly over here?" Brendon giggled.

Ryan replied, "One: When you say "jump in his Tardis" is that his pants or the actual Tardis. Two: I couldn't fly to your house in the Tardis because its a time machine not a plane. And three: Is that _seriously_ the best you can come up with? Have you even watched Doctor Who?"

"To answer all of those; Yes. That's jacked up. Yes and lastly no." Brendon grinned and Ryan could tell he was grinning through the attitude he was conveying.

Ryan sighed out a laugh, "We're watching Doctor Who when I get there. End of story."

"Alright Ry." Brendon paused. "Now we have to figure out how you're going to get here."

"Right you are babe. Right you are."

An awkward silence has ensued and Ryan can hear as someone walks up to Brendon and asks him something. Clearly the phone is covered to Brendon's chest because the voices are muffled.

Sooner or later Brendon is back on the conversation, "I have to go love."

"No... I'm bored and I need a call girl." Ryan complains as a smile creeps on the right side of his mouth.

"I'd love to be but my coworker needs me." Brendon frowns.

"Don't go suck his cock now!" Ryan orders hoping Brendon catches the sarcasm but the truth behind it as well.

"I won't! I'll just give him a handjob." Brendon smirks and makes sexual noises on the phone.

"Babe... stop! I'll fucking come in the car and the people driving by'll crash when they see that on the side of the road!" They laugh and for a minute Ryan feels like he's back in Brendon's bed, holding him close, feeling Brendon trace circles and squares on Ryan's chest, no cares in the world.

"Well I really gotta go. I love you so much, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay." And then Brendon signs off. With okay. As usual.

Okay?


End file.
